


Away From It All

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Camping, Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff and Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Kane, Toews needs to get away from it all for a few days. Of course it follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From It All

There were only a few weeks left until the start of training camp and Jonny took the opportunity to head out for one last fishing trip. He felt like he needed to get away from everything for a while so he packed a few days’ worth of supplies and hiked out into the backcountry. He wasn’t an idiot, no matter how much he wanted his privacy, and he told his parents where he was going and when he’d be back.

He loved the mountains in the fall, there was just something about the combination that made him smile every time.

He reached the lake late in the afternoon and was disappointed when he saw another tent already pitched not far from the shore. He shrugged it off; he shouldn’t be surprised that someone else would have had the same idea. This was the only side of the lake that was suitable for camping but Jonny pitched his tent as far away as possible as a courtesy to the other camper. It was only about fifty feet between them but it was still better than you’d get in a campground.

He gathered wood for a fire, setting everything up so that when he wanted all he had to do was light it. He stood up and stretched. His neighbour had returned to the other tent, a small canoe pulled up onto the shore near him, and Jonny frowned, thinking that he recognized him.

“Hey!” he called on a hunch. “Bergy!”

The other camper turned and waved, walking towards him. Jonny laughed to himself. Of course, with this entire wilderness to choose from, he would end up camping fifty feet away from another NHL star.

“Hey Jonny,” Bergeron said with an easy smile, and a quick hug. “How’ve you been?”

“Good,” Jonny answered. “You?”

“Great except for the fish that seem to be avoiding me.” Bergeron laughed. “Are you out here alone? Where’s Kane?”

Jonny’s smile faltered. “That’s a long story.”

“If you need someone to talk to I’ve got plenty of time,” Bergeron offered.

“Thanks but I’m all right. I wouldn’t say no to someone to drink a beer with though.”

 

They had been sitting around the fire for a couple of hours, nursing their drinks since neither of them had brought more than a couple, catching up on things since the Olympics,   
and it was difficult for Jonny to believe that he had only gotten to know Bergeron in Sochi, it felt like they had been friends forever, when Jonny decided that he actually did want to talk about Pat.

“We had a fight,” Jonny said staring into the fire. “Which is why I decided to come out here. It’s the stupidest thing Bergy, I can’t even remember what we were fighting about but next thing I know he’s telling me he’s going to break up with me!”

“And?”

Jonny looked at Bergeron across the fire. “And what?”

“What did you say when Kane told you that?”

Jonny blushed, glad that it wouldn’t be visible in the fire light. “I said good,” he mumbled. “And then I left.”

Bergeron sighed. “Jonny…”

“I know, that was immature of me. I should have stayed and tried to work it out. He just…he made me mad! I just don’t know what he wants anymore!” Jonny’s voice rose in frustration. “Things used to be so much easier.”

“Well when did—” A series of loud snaps, like something falling in the brush, cut him off. They both turned their heads and stared into the woods, their eyes taking a second to adjust to the darkness. Someone started swearing from the same place that the crash had come from.

“Patrick?” Jonny recognized the voice and was on his feet at the edge of the woods in a few long strides. He looked over at Bergeron thankfully when the blue-white glow of a flashlight lit up the ground in front of them.

“Um hi,” Patrick said looking up at them from where he was lying on the ground.  
“What the hell are you doing here Kaner?” Jonny demanded. “Are you trying to get yourself killed wandering around in the forest at night? You could walk off a cliff or—”

“Can you please save the lecture for later Jonny?” Patrick pleaded. “I tripped and I think I broke my ankle. It really fucking hurts.”

“Shit! Can you help me get him over to the tent?” Jonny looked over at Bergeron who was already clipping the light to his belt and crouching down on Patrick’s side, opposite Jonny.

Patrick whimpered slightly as they got him up off of the ground, an arm over each of their shoulders, and walked him over to Jonny’s tent. It was a little bit difficult getting him settled on the sleeping bag inside the tent but they managed it.

Jonny got a cold compress and tensor bandage out of the first aid while Bergeron held the light. He bit his tongue about the low cut running shoes that Pat was wearing as he took the shoe off, wrapped Patrick’s ankle and pressed the cold pack to it.

“I think it’s just a sprain,” he said trying to be positive. They did not need to start the season with Pat out with a broken ankle.

“It looks like you’ve got things under control, so I’m going to head back to my tent,” Bergeron said. “Thanks for the beer Jonny.”

“What’s he doing here?” Patrick demanded after Bergeron left.

“Camping,” Jonny said pushing a couple of Advil and a bottle of water into Pat’s hands. “I should be the one asking you that question.”

“You expect me to believe that he just happened to be camping in the same place at the same time that you decided to take your impromptu alone time?” Patrick scoffed. “That’s some coincidence.”

“It is a coincidence!” Jonny insisted. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t answer my question. What are you doing out here? How did you even know where to find me?”

“You’re not the only person with outdoor skills.” There was a silence then Patrick sighed. “I asked your mom. Then I followed a map of the area. I only got lost once,” he added defensively.

“But why bother coming out here at all? I would have been back in a couple of days.”

“I wouldn’t have come if I’d know about your little…love nest…tent…thing!”

“You were the one who said you wanted to break up!”

“But I didn’t mean it! I just wanted to scare you into making some kind of commitment! Instead you run off and find some tall, French speaking Canadian! How am I supposed to compete with that?” Patrick asked, sniffling. He pulled back when Jonny reached out to him.

“I…don’t have a clue what’s going on,” Jonny admitted dropping his arms though he really wanted to hug Patrick. “I thought we were doing good until this whole mess started.”

Patrick laughed. “You have a strange idea of good Toews. We spend so much time worrying about people seeing us together that we’re almost never together! We’ve been dating for three years and we’ve never even talked about living together.”

“I’m sorry Pat,” Jonny said softly. “I thought you were happy with the way things were.”

“Maybe at first,” Patrick admitted. “But I think if we want to stay together we need to make some changes.”

“Okay,” Jonny said sliding over and putting an arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “So do you want to move in with me?”

Patrick looked at him and rolled his eyes a little. “I think I just finished saying that. Do you want me to move in with you?”

Jonny grinned. “I think I just finished saying that.”


End file.
